User blog:YourNamePlease/Voivod - Post Society
A gut-rumbling bass tone Lemmy would be proud of. A pounding, punky double-bass reminiscent of Philthy Animal. Thrashing guitars that’s every bit as rock n’ roll as it is metal… Once Snake’s vocals kick in I have to realize I’m not quite listening to Motörhead for a second there! That said the twisted dystopia kick-start in “Post Society” reminds me of exactly that before evolving and mutating into Voivod’s trademark mix of progressive and thrash. The tone here is blistering but deviates and slows the pace into something lucid and catchy, a moment to have fun in any kind of apocalypse even with lyrics to match the atmosphere. That said Voivod’s most recent audio outing is not quite a new album but rather a five-song EP and a solid half-hour from start to finish. There’s plenty to dig in for Voivod fans and casual listeners as well with a perchance for dissonant, bright solos and ferocious drum work. “Forever Mountain” is every bit as melodic as it is battering and trudging, with a solid break that only pushes more chaos on the listener! “Adventure is the word”, indeed. “Fall” exhibits a plethora of changes from light to heavy to soaring solos to teetering on the brink of exploding into thrash at the end. “We Are Connected” fades into up-tempo with Snake’s vocals telling a story of subconscious of friendship, loss and societal derangement. Just when you think the song could get any more up-tempo it careens and shifts into something beautifully eerie, getting seemingly slower and slower like an adrenaline rush slowing the surrounding time, clarity in impending horror. The solo here can be best described as euphoric and lulling, perhaps even dopey before the song explodes back into an ear-battering reality check. The closer of the album itself is a cover of “Silver Machine”, opening with some nice FX and a wildly up-tempo feel to it. I really enjoy this cover as it does not purely resemble either the high-end psychedelic of Hawkwind’s version nor the booze-fueled rock n’ roll of Motörhead’s The bridge between the verses and choruses is downright fiery with an ending resembling the sci-fi styled progressive that’d feel right at home on Nothingface. The band themselves absolutely kill it on every song here from Chewy’s complex guitar harmonies to Away’s methodical drumming to Rocky’s busily crunching bass to Snake’s energetic yet eerily dark vocal performance. The band’s frenetic energy leaves sparks even in a half-hour while at the same time being downright fun to listen to. While there are moments that resemble the aforementioned Motörhead and Hawkwind there’s a lot of changes followed very tightly and at times makes me think of The Melvins as well. Overall, it’s fascinating to see a band thirty years in only grow and challenge themselves further, leaving only more hype for the future albums to come. This is easily an intriguing release for casual listeners just as much as it is a satisfying release for longtime fans. Highly recommended! Originally sourced from Doodlehound blog, published February 28, 2016. http://doodlehound.blogspot.com/2016/02/music-review-voivod-post-society.html External Links Riffipedia Links Voivod Category:Blog posts Category:Release Reviews